User talk:SniperFox
Hello! And nice picture :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:06, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :Oh hai. D: [[User:SniperFox|''SniperFox]] 11:56, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::Harro :D - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:29, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :::lol. Click that little box that says "This is a minor edit" :) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] [[User Talk:Panic|'''pewpewpew!]] 14:05, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Keep forgetting it, shame on me. :P [[User:SniperFox|''SniperFox]] 14:08, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Psh. I just have my preferences set to mark all edits minor by default :P '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:10, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Thanks for the tip, same now! :) [[User:SniperFox|SniperFox]] 07:38, 6 April 2008 (EDT) Chanced Scourge Healing to Power Lock, So please reconsider your vote and check Talk Page to. i know i won't be a Great Build but atleast not an Trash Build. Fox007 15:04, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :I could've been a little to rough on that one, sorry. I think its a really nice idea, although it might need some rework. The build is really easly countered by enchantment removal, so perhaps a cover enchantment would be good. When I look at the build as it currently is, its most certainly not bad, but I still miss the factor that makes me choose it above other utility characters such as an OoS SoH. [[User:SniperFox|SniperFox]] 19:36, 14 October 2008 (EDT) SniperFox Good chain, however the elite is not that good on this bar. You'll be only wanting to put one chain on one person at a time. Meaning that you'll be snaring one person every 8 seconds on melee range, during this chain you won't be needing a snare since you got a KD. If you don't KD you can't finish the chain. There are better elites for this. LOL YOU ARE FUCKING BAD. Please reconsider your vote because at the moment it's close to being as epic as Mizzoumans epic vote. that was all. Brandnew. 16:35, 23 October 2008 (EDT) :I'll ignore the first part of your message as an obvious attempt to troll. As for reconsidering my vote, why? If you don't have a single snare in your team with melees, you're doing it wrong. If you have to waste an elite that is very easly removed by any form of enchantment removal, without any form of covering except from a teammate covering it for you, you're doing it wrong. Sure, its a nice utility and it is an easly applied enchantment that allows the bar to work, but it so easly countered ( in practice that is. ) that it in my opinion doesn't deserve a great status. Sure, I could be missing something that perhaps you ( or anyone else for that matter ) could inform me of, but could we please try and stay to be mature? Prove me wrong and I'll change my vote. [[User:SniperFox|SniperFox]] 19:46, 23 October 2008 (EDT) ::Also, I rephrased my vote to be more descriptive. I hope this clears up why I gave this build a lower rating than the majority. [[User:SniperFox|SniperFox]] 05:57, 24 October 2008 (EDT) :::You have a perfectly reliable snare. One of the best melee snares in the game for that matter. A unconditional knockdown. (not counting blocks.) a big chunck of damage that recharges in 8(!) seconds. Nothing to dislike imo. Brandnew. 08:34, 24 October 2008 (EDT) Has a quick recharging cancel stance. Please update your vote. Fox007 17:22, 11 November 2008 (EST) FREE HAT 皿 (._.) Vow Axe ur vote is incorrect, Vow gives -1e degen. please reconsider ur vote '''Terran 11:03, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Your vote is incorrect ZV gives -1 Energy degen please revote or delete it. [[User:Shureshot|''ShureShot'']] MastaRangah! 16:21, 24 May 2009 (UTC)